Out of time
by Eleanor Elisabeth Martha
Summary: The lives of the NCIS: LA team, 15 years in the future. Established Nallen. Some Densi, or not, or... you'll find out. T is for language.
1. Chapter 1

**When I was thinking about a possible sequel for my first story Strong little Nell, I suddenly came up with this idea**

**What would happen if Callen and Nell did end up together, and what would their life together look like in like 15 years.**

**I mean Callen has a rather big chance of getting shot once again. (I hope not, but it's rather likely in his line of work.) But what I'm really curious about is what Nell will end up like. Hetty's got her 'groomed for something bigger', so I guess she will end up pretty far up. How will that affect their relationship? And what about all the other characters, how will they end up?**

**This is my take on things. First chapter is set in 2027 (so 15 years from now), I'll be adding some flashback chapters in between the 2027 storyline, to clarify things.**

**Sadly I do not own them, just lending them to keep my head happy. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Nell wipes her hands dry with a cloth while humming some old 'Noah and the whale' tune before picking up the glasses she just washed. Striding from the kitchen to the living room she picks up a bottle of wine on her way.

'I never thought you would be the first to arrive', she says with the trademark honesty in her voice.

Deeks looks up from the side table filled with photographs and grins.

'Ouch Nell, that's painfully honest… but neither did I', he answers walking over to the couch and taking the glasses from her before he sits down, 'But I suspect Hetty lied to me about the time… That, or she managed to get my flight to leave on time and arrive early.'

'I don't put it past her', Nell answers wriggling the cork from the bottle, 'even though she's been retired for a while now.'

She sits down next to him and pours the wine.

'So how is life back in L.A.?'

'Life is good. Some sun, some surfing., putting some bad guys behind bars.'

'Yeah, how's that working out for you? Are you used to having to wear a suit to work every day?'

'It still itches', he answers truthfully, 'but it's actually a very satisfying job. How are things with you in the big house?'

'Good. The political side can be trying, there are a lot of crocodiles and I often have to bite my tongue off because it wouldn't be a good idea to be honest with the person in front of me. But every time I step into the oval office… well there isn't a way to describe it actually.

'Yeah, you know in theory I work for her too, how come she never invites me to the oval?'

Nell laughs.

'I'll ask her about it.'

The doorbell rings and Nell gets up to answer it.

'I can manage by myself perfectly', Nell hears the voice of a woman through the front door when she enters the hall.

'I carried my own backpack when I reached the Mount Everest summit, I think I can handle pulling a trolly up a porch.'

Nell can't help but giggle. Nearly 80 years old now, but Henrietta Lange is still the same strong, very independent woman. Swiftly she opens the door before her protective detail can get themselves into more trouble.

'Hetty!', she smiles. The older woman turns around, ignoring the two body guards that offered her the unwanted help.

'Nell Jones', she steps closer and spreads her arms to hug Nell.

'Oh, I haven't hugged a Chief of Staff to the President of the United States since the 1970's… How are you my dear?'

'I'm very well, thank you. Come on in.', she ushers the woman inside.

'Henrietta Lange', it's Deeks' voice that carries through the hall, the blonde man walks over to them.

'Mr. Deeks, you have managed to get here in time. Wonderful.'

Nell glances up at Deeks, but he doesn't flinch.

They move into the living room, Nell fetches another glass for Hetty in the kitchen and when she returns the two of them have gotten into an animated discussion about the Californian justice system.

'Where is Mr. Callen?', Hetty asks when Nell hands her the glass.

'Picking up the kids from school. He'll be back in a little while.'

'Lovely. I'm looking forward to seeing them again.'

'Yeah how is Special Agent G Callen managing as a stay at home husband?', Deeks asks.

'Cheeky, Mr. Deeks', Hetty whispers under her breath.

'He's doing great', Nell cuts across, before things deteriorate, 'that'll be him.'

A door is being shut at the other side of the house, and excited children's voices are getting closer. A few seconds later two boys and a girl come storming into the living room.

'Aunt Hetty!', the girl shouts.

'Uncle Marty', the boys shout in turn.

The next minutes the visitors are entirely claimed by the children. When they are finally released, they find G Callen standing next to his wife. His arm loosely draped around her shoulder. Pride clearly visible on both their faces.

Nell claps her hands and says to the kids, 'Okay, go and put your bags in your rooms.'

The children make their way upstairs but can still be heard. Callen starts greeting the visitors when the bell rings once again.

'I'll get it.' Nell says, hurrying over to the hall.

She returns with Eric, Sam and Kensi, who all seem to have shared a cab.

'Marty, you're already here', Kensi shouts in surprise when she sees him.

'Yeah, I got an earlier flight', he smiles glancing sideways at Hetty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them up, they make my day!**

**This one's a flashback chapter, situated 3 years onwards from now... I was going to give you guys a summary, but I think it's better if you just read it.**

**Fanfic is my library, I loan the characters, but do not own them :)**

**(Oh, and some language, so be careful)**

* * *

_-2015-_

_Nell looks down at her shacking hands. This can't be true. It just can't. Not this on top of all the rest. This surely must be the most fucked-up week in her life. Someone walks into the otherwise deserted ops center. It's Hetty, she can hear it by the way the woman moves around the room. _

_'Is there anything I can do to stop it?', she asks before looking up and finding Hetty settling down in a chair._

_'I'm afraid there isn't. I've tried. I really did my utmost best miss Jones, but I'm afraid it's a done deal.'_

_'Oh, that's what I am, a 'deal'?', it sounds bitter, but Nell realizes that's exactly how she feels._

_'To them… yes, you are. That's politics for you. You either play or get played.'_

_'So what are you saying? That I should play along with them? I can't do that Hetty. I can't play SECNAV… I'm sorry, the bloody new Secretary of Defense', she spits it out and feels guilty a second later. It isn't Hetty's fault, she probably did try every thing she could, but she swallows the apology when she sees her smiling._

_'Oh, you're an excellent player Miss Jones. I've seen you play many times, though I agree this game is out of your league… for now.'_

_'So I just have to go along with it?'_

_'I would've thought a high ranking job in the DIA in Washington D.C., on personal request from the Secretary of defense, would be more appealing to an ambitious young intelligence analyst?'_

_Nell finds a feeling creeping up on her that feels a lot like embarrassment._

_'I know, it's a wonderful opportunity and the job is probably marvelous, but the circumstances…'_

_'Oh, to hell with the circumstances Miss Jones. Circumstances are just that. Circumstantial. There will always be some circumstances that are wrong. The question that matters is wether you want this job or not…'_

_Confused Nell meets Hetty's gaze. _

_'And that isn't even a question, I know that you do', Hetty says reaching out and patting her hand._

_'There isn't anything wrong with ambition Nell. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been ambitious. Nate wouldn't have gone out to the field and Eric wouldn't keep working on his little side projects if wasn't for ambition._

_'Just, let it sink in. Talk it over. Maybe things'll come around.'_

_'Maybe…', she mirrors unconvinced._

* * *

_'I can't say I see a problem here Nell.', Callen smiles, carefully siting up a little straighter in the hospital bed._

_'You don't see a problem, really?', she jumps off the bed and starts pacing the room, 'Well there clearly are several Special Agent Callen.'_

_Barely suppressing a sigh Callen closes his eyes for a moment. When Nell calls him Special Agent Callen, she's really pissed and he usually in some serious trouble._

_Nell doesn't seem to notice, being too caught up in her rant._

_'Firstly. I'm pregnant.'_

_'Well, there's always maternity leave', Callen throws in, 'I doubt they'll make you stay when you're water's broken.'_

_The glare she gives him, shuts him up momentarily._

_'I'm serious here, G. This is the worst possible moment to start a new job. By the time I know my way around, I'll have to drop everything to…'_

_'… to give birth to our first child', he says in a tone that's way too calm for the conversation they are having._

_'Yeah…', Nell mutters, losing track of her rant, being caught off guard by his statement._

_Callen jumps on the occasion:_

_'If you tell them that, I'm sure they won't mind waiting a few months for you. If the secretary of defense is offering you a position in the DIA, he's probably got a long term plan. So waiting a few months won't matter.'_

_'Secondly', Nell goes on, but her voice is a lot steadier now, and she isn't openly dismissing his point, 'You just got shot. I can't …'_

_'Different problem, same solution', Callen argues back, 'they won't mind waiting a few months for one of the most brilliant brains in the country.'_

_Nell stops pacing and catches his eye, he looks back but can't really determine what's going through her mind right now. It worries him slightly, usually he can easily read her._

_'Next?', he inquires when she keeps quiet. _

_'Thirdly', she says while stepping closer to the bed again, 'I love you G. And there is no way I'm moving away from you.'_

_'Third. Am I really only the third reason why you can't take that job?', he asks, mock hurt spread across his face._

_Nell leans closer to him and whispers:_

_'No you're not, but I was building a case and I wanted to end with a climax.'_

_'Is that what they learned you in the debating society?' he asks before she captures his lips._

_She doesn't answer, but rests her head on his shoulder instead. Softly he pulls her closer._

_'I get that these aren't the greatest circumstances, and it freaks you out. You should be freaking out. The secretary of defense just personally fast-tracked your career by at least 10 years', he says soothingly while stroking her hair, 'I would've freaked-out if something like that had happened to me when I was your age. Hypothetically speaking that is… they never would have asked me, cause my IQ is nowhere near yours and at your age I was still in the trenches.'_

_He knows that flattery rarely works on her, but from time to time he's able to pull it off. When he sees her smile slightly, he knows it worked._

_'Fact is that you don't turn down the secretary of defense if you want to see more than the inside of a broom cupboard for the rest of your career. So I don't think you have a choice here.'_

_'I know, Hetty said she tried her utmost best. And if Hetty can't succeed… but I don't want to live without you, G. I want you in my life, not 2700 miles away.'_

_'And I want to be in your life Nell. Can you hand me my phone?'_

_Nell looks up suspicious after his sudden change of topic._

_'Why?', she aks._

_'Well I love you and…'_

_She cuts across him: 'Why do you want your cellphone?'_

_'So I can call the director and ask for my transfer to the NCIS headquarters.'_

* * *

**Oh, I was wondering. Does any of you guys know how to get a beta reader? I'm not always so sure about my english, so it would come in handy if someone could check :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back 15 years into the future. Would love to hear what you think about it.**

**There's a little Densi on the side in this one.**

**I really should return these charachters to the library, but I'm going to hold to them al little longer.**

* * *

The sound of voices and laughter must carry up to the master bedroom. But it's only when Callen walks in with a breakfast tray that she wakes up. A look at the clock on the night stand tells her it's a little past ten in the morning.

'Oh my… how can it already be this late, why didn't you wake me up earlier.'

She tries to get out of bed, but Callen strangles her with the breakfast tray.

'I should be downstairs, looking after our guests', she argues.

'Our guests are being looked after by me and the kids, insofar as they can't look after themselves', he argues back, 'you could use the sleep, now eat this before it gets cold or I'll have to answer to Sam.'

He sees her struggling with the information and finally coming to the conclusion that yielding is in this case probably the best option.

'Good choice', he whispers in her ear before planting a kiss on her lips.

'Stop reading my mind', she grumbles before putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

He smiles back at her, before walking out and closing the door once again.

Turning her attention to the breakfast again, she's soon lost in her thoughts about national security and christmas dinner preperations. A child laughing just outside the bedroom door wakes her from it, and a moment later Thomas storms in, closely followed by Deeks, a wide grin on his face, and only seconds later by a none smiling Kensi.

'Hi princess, sleep well?', Deeks inquires, ignoring the deadly glare Kensi shoots him, 'Tom and I were wondering which dessert you prefer for tonight, tiramisu or chocolate mousse?'

'Oh, I don't know… maybe you can choose yourself?'

'No no no, Princess Nell, that's the problem here. I want to make chocolate mousse, but your truly annoying offspring really wants tiramisu. So we decided you should make the decision for us, so we don't need to be angry at each other, but one of us could be angry with you instead.'

'I'm sorry I tried to stop them', Kensi manages to throw in.

'No worries Kens, I was about to come down anyway.'

She motions for Thomas to come closer and picks a little dust from his sweater.

'Where exactly have you guys been plotting this dessert idea?'

'The attic!', Thomas replies happily.

'Of course', Nell smiles, 'well, I'd say you make both desserts, because I could never chose between chocolate mousse or tiramisu.'

'Well isn't your mom a brilliant woman', Deeks says to Thomas, 'I can see why the President hired her. Come one, let's get going, if we need to make two desserts, we're gonna need all the time we have left.'

Without further ado he skillfully leads the boy out of the room, winking at Nell when he closes the door.

'So, how are things between you and Marty?', Nell asks before Kensi can slip out of the room as well.

'We're… good…I guess', she mutters not meeting Nell's gaze.

Nell gets up from the bed and moves to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

'So, are you two guys seeing each other… or just friends, or…', she pushes the other woman.

'We're just friends for now. I really don't want to waste that by getting into a relationship again…'

'But…', Nell pushes a little more, while slipping in the jeans.

'… But I've got a feeling the last one was a mistake', Kensi answers vaguely.

'The last one?', Nell isn't sure to what Kensi is referring, 'Do you mean the last marriage or the last divorce?'

Kensi gives her a weak smile, 'You know, I'm not even sure about that myself.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of thanks to sunnycitrus for 'beta'ing this.**

**It's a short one, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**If I owned the characters I probably wouldn't have started my first job this week.**

* * *

_-2018-_

_"Mr. Hanna, a word."_

_The voice of Henrietta Lange carries through the main area of the OSP. Reluctantly Sam gets up from his desk. Kensi gives him a supportive smile before directing her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. Dennis, their youngest agent is visibly fighting off the sleep, hovering over his desk a little too closely. Olivia on the other hand had finished her paperwork hours before, and had subsequently gone home._

_While Sam heads over to Hetty's desk he straightens his shirt, trying to get some of the wrinkles out. Hetty had always been very critical when it came to the clothing her agents wore._

_"Have a seat', she gestures while picking up a cup to pour him some tea."_

_Sam sits down and takes the cup she offers, but doesn't drink it. He's had more than enough experience with Hetty's tea to know better._

_"I wanted to discuss something with you in private."_

_Twisting his head slightly, Sam looks at his remaining agents, who both seem to have fallen asleep in the last minute._

_"Perfect timing, as always", he smiles._

_She doesn't smile back but barges in immediately._

_"I am retiring Sam."_

_Dumbstruck, Sam searches for a sign of smile or a look that would suggest she's pranking him. There isn't one, so after a silence that stretches too long to be found comfortable by either one of them, he manages to say something._

_"I always thought you would end up like Hoover."_

_"Meaning, you think that I have too many filthy secrets on every important person in the government. They can"t send me off to retirement and would wait until I dropped dead to replace me", she asks with one eyebrow raised._

_"No, I thought you…", he stops mid sentence and then continues; "Yeah, that's exactly what I meant."_

_Hetty smiles._

_"I can't deny that I have gathered some interesting intel over the years, but most of it is out of date nowadays. And it's starting to lose it's value. It wasn't able to keep Nell here, and I'm starting to use more and more of it to stop my own relocation to Timbuktu, or even worse D.C.."_

_Sam lets himself wonder for a few moments what and about who the intel Hetty is referring to might be._

_"Oh, you really don't want to go there Mr. Hanna", she whispers shaking her head._

_Surprised Sam looks up again, but then returns her smile. She had always known him too well._

_"I decided that instead of clinging onto this position and seeing the leverage my intel has decline with every favor, I'd make sure my position was taken over by the right person. That way I can use my intel when I might a have need for it, and still ensure this ship won't sink."_

_"You clearly thought this through."_

_"Oh, I did Mr. Hanna. Very much. That is why I want you to take over."_


End file.
